The present invention relates to an electronic trip meter, and more particularly to an electronic trip meter for a bicycle to provide an alarm system so that the rider can execute a maintenance operation when the riding distance or the riding time exceeds a preset riding distance or a preset riding time.
Currently, the bicycle has become the most popular vehicle for recreation. For a bicycle rider, an electronic trip meter for a bicycle can display the riding information such as riding speed to remind the rider to take proper procedures when riding. Therefore, an electronic trip meter for a bicycle gradually becomes a basic equipment on a bicycle. Please refer to FIG. 1 which illustrates the conventional electronic trip meter for a bicycle. A magnet 11 is mounted on the wheel spoke 12 and a signal generator 13 is mounted at an adequate position on the front wheel forks 14. The signal generator 13 includes a reed switch 131 for generating a signal when the magnet 11 passes the signal generator 13. The signal is then transmitted by a cable or wireless means to the main unit 15 of the electronic trip meter consisting of a microprocessor and a liquid crystal display (LCD). The microprocessor can evaluate the riding distance, the riding speed according to the frequency of the signal generation, times of the signal generation, and the diameter of front wheel, and display the result on the LCD for the rider.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which is a block diagram of the main unit 15 of the conventional electronic trip meter for a bicycle. The main unit 15 consists of a signal receiver 151, a microprocessor 152, LCD 153, and a battery 154. The battery 154 is used for supplying power while the signal receiver 151 is used for receiving the signal generated from the signal generator 13. The microprocessor 152 is used for evaluating the riding distance, the riding speed according to the frequency of the signal generation, times of the signal generation and the diameter of front wheel, and for driving the LCD to display the riding data. In addition, the main unit 15 can utilize the calculating ability of the microprocessor to provide additional functions, for example, it can function as a clock.
Nowadays, how to develop an electronic trip meter for a bicycle with multiple functions in addition to all functions of the electronic trip meter for a bicycle will be an important task for the bicycle manufacturer.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic trip meter for a bicycle for displaying the riding data such as riding speed, riding distance, and riding time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic trip meter for a bicycle for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation when the riding distance or riding time exceeds a preset riding distance or a preset riding time.
According to the present invention, the electronic trip meter for a bicycle includes a signal generator and a main unit. The signal generator is used for generating a signal each time the bicycle travels over a specific distance, and the main unit is used for receiving the signal, evaluating and displaying the riding data, and generating an alert signal to remind the rider to execute a maintenance operation when the riding distance exceeds a preset riding distance.
A preferred embodiment of the main unit of the electronic trip meter includes a microprocessor and a display means. The microprocessor will receive the signal, evaluate the riding data, and generate a control signal when the riding distance exceeds a preset riding distance. The display means electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for displaying the riding data, and displaying a pattern in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation.
An another embodiment of the main unit includes a microprocessor, a display means, and an alert signal generator. The microprocessor will receive the signal, evaluate the riding data, and generate a control signal when the riding distance exceeds a preset riding distance. The display means electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for displaying the riding data, and the alert signal generator electrically connected to the microprocessor will generate an aural alarm in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation.
An another yet embodiment of the main unit includes a microprocessor, a display means and an alert signal generator. The microprocessor will receive the signal, evaluate the riding data, and generate a control signal when the riding distance exceeds a preset riding distance. The display means electrically connected to the microprocessor will display the riding data, and display a pattern in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation. The alert signal generator electrically connected to the microprocessor will generate an aural alarm in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation.
Preferably, the main unit further includes a memory unit, a mode switch key, a set key, and a clear key. The memory unit which is built in the microprocessor is used for storing the preset riding distance and the riding data. The mode switch key electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for switching a plurality of modes in accordance with the operation of the rider. The set key electrically connected to the microprocessor is used to preset a riding distance for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation. The clear key electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for clearing the preset riding distance and the riding data.
Preferably, the microprocessor is an LC587008 single chip micro computer, and the memory unit is a register.
Furthermore, the alert signal generator can be a buzzer, and the display means is a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In accordance with the present invention, the above-described maintenance operation is a mechanical maintenance operation or a lubricant maintenance operation.
The present invention also provides another electronic trip meter for a bicycle, including a signal generator and a main unit. The signal generator is used for generating a signal each time the bicycle travels over a specific distance, and the main unit is used for receiving the signal, evaluating and displaying the riding data, and generating an alert signal to remind the rider to execute a maintenance operation when the riding time exceeds a preset riding time.
A preferred embodiment of the main unit of the electronic trip meter includes a microprocessor and a display means. The microprocessor will receive the signal, evaluate the riding data, and generate a control signal when the riding time exceeds a preset riding time. The display means electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for displaying the riding data, and displaying a pattern in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation.
An another embodiment of the main unit includes a microprocessor, a display means, and an alert signal generator. The microprocessor will receive the signal, evaluate the riding data, and generate a control signal when the riding time exceeds a preset riding time. The display means electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for displaying the riding data, and the alert signal generator electrically connected to the microprocessor will generate an aural alarm in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation.
An another yet embodiment of the main unit includes a microprocessor, a display means and an alert signal generator. The microprocessor will receive the signal, evaluate the riding data, and generate a control signal when the riding time exceeds a preset riding time. The display means electrically connected to the microprocessor will display the riding data, and display a pattern in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation. The alert signal generator electrically connected to the microprocessor will generate an aural alarm in response to the control signal for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation.
Preferably, the main unit further includes a memory unit, a mode switch key, a set key, and a clear key. The memory unit which is built in the microprocessor is used for storing the preset riding time and the riding data. The mode switch key electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for switching a plurality of modes in accordance with the operation of the rider. The set key electrically connected to the microprocessor is used to preset a riding time for reminding the rider to execute a maintenance operation. The clear key electrically connected to the microprocessor is used for clearing the preset riding time and the riding data.
Now the present invention will be best understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: